15 Años Después
by katy0225
Summary: Eren se sumerge en una caótica depresión luego de la muerte de Armin y Levi y la derrota de los titanes. Mikasa se ha ido y él tendrá que lidiar con los nuevos sentimientos que inundan su corazón.


Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin, al igual que sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino del maestro Hajime Isayama.

 _Capítulo Único._

Observó el paisaje que se extendía fuera de su ventana con aire melancólico. Comenzaba la época de invierno en la reconstruida Shinganshina, los copos de nieve caían lentamente y con un movimiento suave y delicado y se juntaban con las montañas de los otros que ya habían aterrizado en la tierra antes que ellos. Las casas de madera de los alrededores estaban cubiertas de nieve y las luces estaban encendidas en cada una de ellas, mientras que de sus chimeneas comenzaban a salir nubes de humo. Miró de reojo a un hombre obeso, cubierto por innumerables abrigos, que cargaba un hacha en una mano, mientras que en la otra llevaba un pavo muerto con despreocupación, entró en una de las casas y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Seguramente esa sería una buena cena de navidad. Suspiró y se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Hacía frío, mas que de costumbre, así que agregó unos cuantos trozos de leña a las llamas, que prácticamente se habían consumido en su totalidad, y se dedicó a estudiar las lenguas de fuego que poco a poco iban creciendo.

Shinganshina, su lugar de origen, donde nació y pasó buena parte de su niñez, ahora había renacido de sus cenizas gracias a los incontables esfuerzos de sus amigos y superiores, todos empeñados en traer a la alegre ciudad de vuelta. Por supuesto, el muro María había sido reconstruido, pero tiempo después de la derrota de los titanes, la Reina Historia decidió abrir los muros y dejar salir a todo aquel que quisiera irse de allí y explorar nuevos lugares. Por supuesto, hubo mucha gente que se rehusó a abandonar los muros, ya que ese lugar había sido, de alguna u otra forma su hogar y el lugar donde ciertamente se sintieron "seguros", pero también era cierto que muchísimas personas se fueron de allí y se aventuraron a lugares remotos y no conocidos. Él mismo había salido de allí por algún tiempo, visitó el hermoso océano que tanto habría querido mirar Armin antes de su muerte, visitó el desierto de hielo, exploró nuevos bosques y conoció gente de distintos lugares que no habían sido afectados por los titanes, por muy increíble que pareciera. Luego volvió a Shinganshina donde se estableció, construyó una casa y se alojó en ella.

Había pasado por tantas cosas, tantos retos, tanto sufrimiento, todo formado en una bola gigantesca que se aferraba en su interior y no escapaba de ella por mas que lo intentara. El dolor de perder a sus padres, a sus camaradas y a sus dos mejores amigos era infinito. Toda aquella experiencia ganada con tan solo treinta años. Era un hombre joven, podía salir y tomar algunas cervezas con Connie, Sasha y Jean, reunirse con Historia y hablar de nuevos acontecimientos e incluso buscar pareja y formar una familia, pero no podía hacerlo, aún estaba estancado en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían dejado Armin y Mikasa.

Diariamente salía de su hogar y se dirigía a la colina en la que sabía estaban reposando los restos de su querido amigo de la infancia, justo al lado de los del Capitán Levi, y les dejaba algunas flores o les hablaba acerca de su rutina o de sus preocupaciones y algunas veces se permitía derramar algunas lágrimas retenidas en su interior. Luego volvía a su casa y se encerraba en su habitación para otra tortura mental que significaba recordar a Mikasa, aquella mujer de singular y admirable fuerza. Si bien, ella no había muerto en medio de la desenfrenada guerra contra los titanes, había decidido irse de Shinganshina para explorar nuevas civilizaciones, iba a conocer de donde provenía su familia materna, aquel país de occidente que tanto añoraba conocer en silencio. ¿Y quién era él para negárselo? Mikasa había sacrificado muchas cosas por él, se había convertido en una máquina de matar, una mujer sin piedad ni compasión cuando de la guerra se trata, había decidido ser un soldado sólo porque el quería serlo y lo había mantenido con vida durante muchos años sin importar que ella resultara lastimada de gravedad. Pero en aquel tiempo, él no había visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva, años atrás lo único que le importaba era exterminar a los titanes costara lo que costara, no le importó los sentimientos de su amiga ni su necesidad por cuidarlo con el único motivo de no perderlo. Sabía que él era la razón de vida de Mikasa, su motivación y su impulso para seguir adelante, era la única familia que tenía, la única persona en la que podía confiar, y sin embargo siempre la había visto como un tipo de madre molesta y entrometida, siempre menospreciando su devota preocupación y haciéndola a un lado en sus metas sin tomar en cuenta todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios. Lo sabía, era un maldito egoísta.

La imagen de Mikasa aún estaba fresca en su memoria. Su suave cabello negro y brillante, su piel pálida y tersa, sus manos cálidas y suaves, sus ojos azules tan inexpresivos para muchos, pero que para el que la conociera bien contaban una historia, su nariz perfilada y sus labios rosados. Por mucho tiempo se recriminó a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de apreciar lo hermosa que era su amiga, o por no haberse portado mejor con ella, haberle dado un poco mas de atención o haberla cuidado como se merecía, haberse disculpado por causarle tanto dolor, tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo, tanto llanto desesperanzado. Por no abrazarla cuando lo necesitaba, o simplemente tomarla de la mano para darle fuerza, o por no llegar a ser tan atrevido como para acariciarle la cicatriz que le había dejado grabada en su mejilla tantos años atrás. Era un idiota, un idiota si fuerza de voluntad para apreciar lo que tenía justo a su lado. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, ¿no?.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó del sillón, tomó un abrigo, se colocó unas botas y salió de su casa. Tenía que hacer algo a parte de estar lamentándose todo el día. Entró en un bar cercano y se sentó en un taburete frente a la barra, pidió una cerveza y miró su reflejo en el vidrio de los vasos. Su cabello castaño estaba un poco mas largo de lo normal y el flequillo casi le tocaba los ojos, en su mandíbula tenía el rastro de una barba de pocos días, sus orbes verdes estaban opacas y carentes de emoción alguna y unas marcas oscuras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos por el poco sueño que se permitía. Cuanta diferencia había de aquel joven de quince años a este hombre de treinta. Sonrió con desgano y comenzó a beber la cerveza que recientemente le habían entregado. Sintió un apretón en su hombro y cuando giró el rostro, se encontró con la mirada calmada de Jean.

-Hey, no creí que te encontraría aquí Eren.

Dijo con familiaridad mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y pedía una cerveza. Miró de nuevo al frente y trató de no hacerle caso, porque a pesar de los años, ellos aún no soportaban estar juntos por mucho tiempo. Probablemente ahora se llevaban mejor que antaño, pero aún así la presencia del otro era incómoda. Jean carraspeó un par de veces para romper el hielo entre ambos y preguntó con una extraña amabilidad.

-¿Qué tal has estado, te enteraste ya de que Connie y Sasha se casarán?.

-Algo he oído, y estoy bien, igual que siempre. ¿Y tú? -preguntó mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza-.

-No me quejo, ahora que la Legión de Exploración ha sido disuelta, me uní a la Policía Militar y ahora cuido de Historia como uno de sus mejores y mas cercanos "guardaespaldas" -comentó si darle mucha importancia al asunto-. Pero no te preocupes, si algo nos vuelve a amenazar como los titanes, no dudaré en poner mi nombre de primero en la lista para participar de nuevo en la Legión si es necesario.

-Lo sé, Jean. Y me alegro mucho por ti, al fin has cumplido tu sueño de servir a la realeza -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y siguió con su bebida-.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio y Jean preguntó con un tono de voz bajo y delicado, casi esperanzado y con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

-Eren ¿aún no recibes alguna noticia de Mikasa?.

Lo miró de soslayo y desvió la mirada de inmediato. Era cierto, Jean aún seguía enamorado de Mikasa a pesar de todos esos años transcurridos. Por una parte lo admiraba por su eterna devoción a ella, pero mas del setenta por ciento de su ser lo detestaba por ser tan sincero con sus sentimientos, por demostrarlos tan abiertamente a los demás y por ser quien amara a Mikasa sin reservas y le confesara lo que sentía mucho antes que él. Porque si, lo aceptaba, quería a Mikasa también, no como una hermana ni como una madre, la quería como mujer, la amaba, la deseaba y la extrañaba, pero de nuevo, ya era muy tarde para hacérselo saber. Ella estaba demasiado lejos para saberlo. Bebió otro trago de cerveza y rodeó la botella entre sus manos.

-No, no he vuelto a tener noticias de ella desde que me enteré que estaba en el occidente, y de eso ya han pasado cuatro años.

Jean asintió con desgano y no volvió a decir mas nada en los pasados diez minutos, y cuando iba a volver a abrir la boca para gesticular otro comentario, un hombre de unos cuarenta años con expresión agitada irrumpió en el bar, atrayendo la atención de todos. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío, su abrigo estaba desordenado al igual que su cabello rubio y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a su agitación, señaló hacia el exterior y gritó con frenesí y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Todos, escuchen! ¡Allá afuera, en la entrada de Shinganshina se encuentra Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer mas fuerte de la humanidad!. ¡Al fin está de vuelta!.

Todo en el bar se paralizó, y microsegundos después una marea de hombres curiosos, y de cierta forma felices, corrieron hacia Shinganshina para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras del sujeto (quien también había desaparecido del lugar en un santiamén para apreciar de nuevo a la recién llegada). Jean dejó caer la botella de cerveza al suelo, haciendo romper el cristal y esparciendo el líquido por el piso, y se puso de pie de un salto, lo sacudió por los hombros y lo levantó salvajemente.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando, vamos a ver a Mikasa?! -gritó mientras lo sacudía por los hombros ya que no reaccionaba-. ¡Eren, vamos!.

Eren no se movió y Jean, frustrado, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, derribándolo al suelo y haciéndolo sangrar por el labio. Por fin reaccionó y se levantó, se secó la sangre con la manga del abrigo y corrió junto a Jean para reencontrarse con Mikasa. En la entrada de Shinganshina había un gran número de personas que le abrían espacio a una hermosa mujer pelinegra. Ella cargaba una bolsa de viaje y vestía con un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa blanca mangas largas holgada por dentro de éste y unas botas hasta las rodillas de color negro, y por supuesto, su característica bufanda roja. Su cabello, brillante y de color azabache estaba mucho mas largo que la última vez que la vio, ahora caía por su espalda y bailaba con libertad con el viento, su cuerpo quinceañero había sido reemplazado escandalosamente por el de una mujer de treinta años. Sin duda alguna, Mikasa se había transformado en una mujer hermosa.

Muchas personas se le acercaron y la saludaron, y algunos mas confiados y atrevidos la abrazaron en medio de gritos y sonrisas llenas de alegrías. Mikasa soltó una risa tímida y se dejó hacer por la multitud, pero cuando logró posar sus ojos azules sobre ellos, se deshizo del abrazo de una señora mucho mas baja que ella y corrió en su dirección con rapidez, y cuando estuvo frente a ellos los abrazó a los dos por el cuello con una fuerza espeluznante, pero no por ello no correspondieron al gesto de la pelinegra.

-Los extrañé tanto, Eren, Jean no saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos de nuevo -dijo con su típica voz de campanillas y con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas-.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante a cercanía de la mujer y se miraron con una mezcla de rencor y advertencia en los ojos, esa que solía mostrarle Jean a Eren en el pasado cuando de Mikasa se trataba, y que ahora compartían ambos. Lo supieron desde ese instante, la guerra para conquistarla ya estaba firmada y dispuesta a ser liberada por uno de ellos. Mikasa se separó un poco y les sonrió de una manera tan radiante que desviaron la mirada para que el rubor no se les notara aun mas. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eren maldijo su apariencia. Hubiera deseado verla de nuevo con el cabello peinado, la barba rasurada y con otra ropa, pero no, Mikasa había decidido llegar cuando no estaba listo, y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de su descuido por él mismo, porque su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y a cambio dejó ver aquella expresión fría e inexpresiva que tanto miedo causaba.

-Eren -susurró con voz filosa-...

-Si, ya lo sé, estoy descuidado, pero no te preocupes por eso, me arreglaré hoy mismo.

Mikasa se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas por la sonrisa que le brindó. Jean resopló y se cruzó de brazos, pero él no le hizo ningún tipo de caso. Todo lo contrario, tomó a Mikasa de la cintura y la abrazó de nuevo, dejándola tan sorprendida que no pudo corresponder de inmediato a su gesto. Acercó sus labios al oído de la mujer y le susurró:

-Te extrañé, Mikasa.

-Y yo a ti Eren. Mucho -confesó con timidez y con un tono voz tan bajo de modo que solo el lo escuchara-.

Sonrió y le besó el cuello sobre la bufanda con cariño y disimulo. Ella se estremeció y ahogó un grito de sorpresa y correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, dejando descansar su mentón en el hueco de su cuello. Y allí lo supo, lucharía contra todo y todos para tener a Mikasa con él, no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara ahora que ella había llegado, le haría saber lo importante que era ella para él y el enorme impacto que había causado al volver, la cuidaría y protegería de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño y nunca mas le volvería a decir que era un estorbo para él.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a los hombres que la contemplaban con deseo y con embelesamiento, les lanzó una mirada matadora y todos desviaron la mirada con vergüenza. Algunas mujeres soltaron una risita, mientras que los mas ancianos, que ya los conocían desde niños, le mostraron el pulgar en muestra de aprobación. Porque desde ese momento, Mikasa Ackerman solo le pertenecía a él y nadie mas que a él.

Miró el cielo y de alguna forma supo que sus padres, Armin y el capitán Levi estaban celebrando por su muestra de valentía al dar ese gran paso a un mundo totalmente nuevo y desconocido. Supuso también que seguramente estarían gritando de euforia con un ¡Por fin! O ¡Ya era hora!. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de todos aquellos sentimientos guardados en lo mas profundo de su renovado corazón queriendo salir con la fuerza de un gran e imparable huracán. Guió sus labios de nuevo a su oído y le dijo de forma cómplice:

-Mikasa, te quiero.

Si, lo dijo, finalmente lo hizo. Mikasa sollozó en su cuello y sus piernas amenazaron con fallar. La abrazó con firmeza para que no cayera al suelo y ella lo sujetó con fuerza, sintió que acarició su espalda y luego su cabello, se separó un poco de él y con lágrimas en sus ojos, con una sonrisa y con un gran sonrojo le contestó:

-Yo también te quiero, Eren.

Y él, de forma impulsiva y poco delicada, la tomó de la barbilla y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un roce perfecto y tan cálido como la mismísima Mikasa. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el mechón de cabello desordenado que sobresalía en el resto. Escuchó como Jean le gritaba y lo insultaba, le advertía que la soltara inmediatamente si no quería ser arrestado, y también como muchos de los allí reunidos se carcajeaban con placer ante la escena que estaban montando, pero no le importó nada, solo la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

Ahora lucharía, seguiría adelante y trataría de vivir, no, viviría, nuevamente junto a Mikasa, retomaría todos los años de estancamiento y los desecharía, aprendería a vivir con amor de nuevo y también aprendería como darlo a cambio. La amaría hasta el último día que le quedara de vida y recorrería el mundo entero con ella si así lo prefería, se haría mas fuerte y la superaría de nuevo para protegerla y cuidarla como deseaba, formaría una familia con ella, y la dejaría vivir en su hogar. Porque ahora Mikasa era lo único y lo mas importante que tenía. Tal vez siempre lo fue y nunca se dio cuenta de ello, pero ahora lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a jugarse todas las cartas a su favor, porque _El Mundo es Cruel y Hermoso al Mismo Tiempo_ , y precisamente Mikasa era lo mas hermoso que había en el mundo, en Su mundo lleno de crueldad y sufrimiento.

" _Porque Mikasa era la luz que lo guiaría en medio de la oscuridad y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla. Nunca"._

¿Fin?.

 _Notas del autor:_

 _¿Qué tal, les gustó? Espero que si. Esta es mi primera historia oficial en Fanfiction y espero no decepcionar._

 _Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta cosa sin salir despavoridos XD, y por favor, si no es mucho pedir, dejen sus críticas y sugerencias en los comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar un poco más en este ámbito. Sin nada más que decir, me despido._

 _Katy0225_


End file.
